


Can't Sleep

by helens78



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot night in the Mog, and Jeff can't sleep.  Wandering around the base, he finds that Mike can't sleep, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



It's too many fucking miles away from home, and with no end date in sight and no women on the base there are only so many ways to keep one's self occupied. Gary mentions to Jeff one day that someone's mail-order blow-up-doll's arrived, and Jeff cracks a smile but can't bring himself to laugh.

There are other options, of course, and sometimes when Hoot's dropped off to sleep Gary crawls into Jeff's bed, quiet as a mouse, head ducked low for a fast, sloppy blowjob before Jeff even wakes up completely. And then he's gone again, and Jeff hears the soft sounds of palm stroking cock and Gary's uneven breathing before he holds his breath -- stays dead quiet a few seconds -- and finally starts breathing even and deep again before he falls asleep.

Those are good nights. Better than the nights Jeff spends alone, jerking off with one knee pointed up at the ceiling and the covers down around his waist. It's so damn _hot_ here. The heat never lets up, and when the streaks hit his stomach and nearly feel cool to the touch, he's reminded again how far away from home this is. How alien.

Tonight Jeff can't sleep, and he stifles a litany of curses as he gets out of bed and heads for one of the main rooms in the barracks. Someone's probably got a pickup game of five-card draw going, or there might be a Scrabble game to kibbitz over.

Along the way he bumps into someone. Literally, since neither one of them's inclined to step aside. Mike Steele, who Jeff's already had a couple of run-ins with, and who looks up at him now with both eyebrows raised as if he's waiting for an apology. It's much too late for macho bullshit posturing, so Jeff's got the apology on the tip of his tongue when Mike interrupts with:

"Can't sleep?"

"What gave me away?"

Mike snorts, takes a step to the side to let Jeff past. Jeff takes that first step away, but turns back, shoulders loosening, tension easing. It's late. Maybe he's not a team player the way Mike Steele wants him to be, but in the end, they're all on the same team.

"You want to get some coffee?"

But it isn't coffee. Neither one of them's after that. Maybe it's because it's late; maybe it's the way Jeff's shoulders settled instead of jerking up to make his posture look defensive. Maybe it's because neither one of them thought to order a blow-up-doll and are sure as hell not going to borrow somebody else's. Maybe Mike's got someone like Gary, who crawls into bed with him when the pressure's too much to take. Jeff would never think of asking.

In fact, neither of them's asking anything, or telling anything, or even saying much of anything. They've got a dark corner, and Jeff's hand inside Mike's pants working his cock hard, but clearly it's not too hard, not given the way Mike shoves his cock into Jeff's fingers and snarls until he has to close his eyes. Jeff squeezes tighter, and Mike's come across the inside of his wrist is anything but cool. Jeff's not sure he could ever explain what brought that on, but -- yeah. That felt _good_.

It's nothing compared to Mike backing him up against the wall, though, Mike biting at his throat -- going easy enough Jeff won't bruise, but just barely -- and shoving a hand down Jeff's shorts to wrap fingers around his cock and start stroking. Jeff cups Mike's head in his hands, feeling stubble underneath his fingertips, and he doesn't try to draw it out; that's not what's being offered here. It's just about release, plain and easy and simple, and when Jeff comes, it's with Mike's hand around his cock and Mike's teeth sunk into his throat and in the morning they'll nod at each other and it'll be like this never happened. The same way it is with Gary, the same way it would be with anyone.

Mike doesn't linger when it's done. He licks the bite on Jeff's throat and wipes his hand off on his pants, and then he's looking for the door. Well, technically there is no door, but he's looking for the path out of this corner and into the main rooms again.

Jeff takes a few more seconds to straighten his clothes, to wipe his wrist on the inside of his t-shirt. He heads back to his bed, stripping down and sliding under his sheets.

Better. It's still hot, and it's still day after mindless day here, but this is one night that makes the whole thing better.

_-end-_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282353) by [mlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn)




End file.
